1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joined back panel structure of display device, and in particular to a joined back panel structure applicable to a backlight module of a TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) display device.
2. The Related Arts
A liquid crystal display is commonly abbreviated as LCD, and the operation principle is placing liquid crystal molecules between two parallel pieces of glass. A plurality of tiny vertical and horizontal conductive wires is arranged between the pieces of glass and change of direction of the liquid crystal molecules is controlled through application of electricity so as to refract light outwards to form an image. The liquid crystal display is now widely used due to various advantages of being compact in size, saving of power, and being free of radiations. A backlight module is an important component of the liquid crystal display and a known backlight module generally comprises an optic film, a light guide plate, a backlight unit, and a back panel. To meet the requirements of large-sized liquid crystal display devices, the known back panel is generally a unitary back panel that is integrally formed by means of metal stamping or plastic injection molding. However, the unitary back panel increases the weight of the display device, needs more material for production, and may cause a higher cost. Further, the large-sized back panel requires use of large-sized and high-cost stamping facility in the manufacturing process, and also, the size of mold used in the back panel manufacturing process is large, the structure is complicated and thus the cost is high.
To overcome the above problems, Chinese Patent No. CN201672468 discloses a structure of rear-side back panel for backlight module, which uses a plurality of mounting strips joined together to form the rear-side back panel with the mounting strips intersecting each other. However, the rear-side back panel disclosed in this patent uses a large number of mounting strips and the connection and mounting is complicated. Further, it requires separate manufacturing of these mounting strips, leading to an increase of secondary processing. Further, the structural strength of the back panel, especially the structural strength of the outer frame, is insufficient, making it not possible to meet the needs of using the back panel.